La mala suerte de la mariquita
by Kain-Hizuri
Summary: Una transformación parcial, el chico de sus sueños y el negocio familiar, Marinette tendrá que lidiar con todo esto en un mismo día.


_Miraculous: Les Aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir no me pertenece, le pertenece a_ Thomas Astruc co-producida por Zagtoon, yo solo tomo prestad a sus personajes y el lugar donde se desarrolla la historia

 **La mala suerte de la mariquita**

Ella no sabía cómo había terminado ahí, sentada justo al lado del chico que le gustaba. O al menos no creía que las cosas debieron terminar así...  
Al terminar con un akuma se dirigía de regreso a su habitación, las cosas iban normales hasta que deshizo la transformación.  
—Bien, Tikki vamos a atender la pastelería—

—Espera Marinette—dijo de inmediato la pequeña Kwami.  
— ¿qué sucede? Tikki—  
—Al parecer tenemos un problema— le mencionó nerviosa  
Marinette la miro confundida, Tikki le estaba dando muchos rodeos al problema. La pequeña Kwami sólo le señaló el rostro y Marinette se dirigió al espejo para ver qué era lo que ponía nerviosa a su compañera.  
— ¡¿QUE!? — el grito de Marinette no se hizo esperar— Tikki ¿qué está pasando? ¿Porque todavía no se ha ido la transformación por completo?  
La máscara seguía en su rostro, además del yoyo enganchado a su cintura  
—Cálmate Marinette— le dijo amable la Kwami— pasa cada 700 o 1000 años, es una acumulación de energía que se va generando por las transformaciones constantes de todas las Ladybug en ese tiempo—  
— Pero Tikki, debo encargarme de la pastelería. Les prometí a mis padres que me haría cargo mientras iban a aquel evento de repostería— Marinette estaba desesperada  
Tikki pensó en la situación mientras Marinette buscaba escusas para sus padre por no encargarse del negocio familiar.  
—Ya sé —dijo de pronto la Kwami— podríamos decir que Ladybug decidió brindar su servicio como ocasión exclusiva a un local de la comunidad. Además así podrías hacer mejor promoción a la pastelería —  
— ¿Crees que funcione? —menciono algo resignada  
—Por supuesto, sólo hay que hacer que la noticia se difunda y una cuartada para Marinette— sonrió astuta Tikki  
—Bien podríamos decirle a Alya. Ella seguro esparcirá el rumor con facilidad en el Ladyblog. Podríamos decirle que tuve que ir a la Convención a alcanzar a mis padres porque olvidaron algo. — le comentó dubitativa a Tikki  
—Sí, es una buena idea Marinette—  
Inmediatamente pusieron el plan en marcha. Alya encantada aceptó ayudar a Ladybug a atender la pastelería de los padres de su amiga y promocionar la exclusiva de que la heroína de todo París estaría ahí.  
Los clientes no tardaron en llegar para obtener de la heroína un servicio poco común para su labor, incluso Chloe Bourgeois había ido en contra de sus pensamientos sobre los Dupain-cheng a cambio de ver a su heroína. El único que no se había enterado era el amado modelo de Marinette.  
La fila de clientes era enorme, Ladybug estaba junto con Alya tratando de darse abasto con tantos clientes, que después de comprar cualquier cosa pedían el autógrafo de la heroína, trataban de estrechan su mano o incluso tomarse fotos con ella. El escándalo fue inevitable que apareciera en la televisión, sólo en ese momento Adrien Agreste se enteró de que su amada Ladybug se encontraba en la panadería por desgracia, su agenda estaba apretada como para ir antes del atardecer.  
Ladybug y Alya terminaron con todo en la panadería y Lady convenció a Alya que ella se encargaría de lo que faltará y esperaría a Marinette. Cuando por fin había quedado sola para cerrar llegó Adrien apresurado bajando de la limosina  
—Espera, por favor Ladybug— dijo el rubio apresurado  
Por un momento ella quedó estupefacta al ver al chico tan apresurado. Cuando él estuvo cerca de la puerta ella salió por fin de su ensimismamiento, que siempre le ocurría  
— Lo siento, ya... Ya no nos queda nada— dijo nerviosa sin poder pensar en otra cosa  
Adrien por un momento pareció sorprendido pensado a que se refería, por un segundo recordó la razón de poder ver en ese momento a Ladybug ella estaba ayudando a Marinette con la pastelería.  
— Es una lástima— suspiro pensando bien sus líneas para estar un rato con su amada heroína— entonces no hay ya nada  
Lady no quería dejar a su querido Adrien decepcionado de esa forma así que decidió dejarlo pasar.  
— Iré a revisar si de casualidad hay algo— dijo apresurada dejando a Adrien en frente de la caja  
Al regresar con unos croissant, que iban a ser la cena de Marinette, Ladybug los guardo cuidadosamente y se los entregó.  
Adrien lo tomo pagándolos y con todo el valor que había juntado en lo que llegaba la chica decidió pedirle que saliera un rato con él. Ella no pudo negarse, le encargo la casa a Tikki y cerro la panadería.  
Se dirigieron al parque Adrien estaba completamente nervioso pero no lo mostraba, en cambio Ladybug apenas articulada palabra. Se sentaron en una de las bancas. Ella no sabía que decirle y él tenía tantas cosas que decirle pero no sabía por dónde empezar.  
—Ladybug... — trago saliva para confesarse— la verdad es que yo...  
— Mamá es Ladybug! — grito un niño emocionado señalándolo sorprendiendo a ambos jóvenes  
De inmediato el niño fue corriendo hacia Lady  
—Me das tu autógrafo, por favor, por favor  
—Disculpa— dijo a Adrien y se dirigió al pequeño— por supuesto  
No fue la única vez que interrumpían a Adrien al tratar de confesarse a Ladybug y Marinette se estaba cansando de no poder tener su momento íntimo con Adrien.  
Cuando ya estaba por oscurecer, ya nadie se interponga entre Adrien y Ladybug, estaban solos  
— Disculpa, ya sabes cómo es esto— se disculpó Ladybug  
—Sí, te entiendo, es muy cansado ser un ídolo de todos— dijo con una mirada cansada  
— ¿Pasa algo? — dijo ella al notar su mirada  
—No, es solo que es difícil saber cuándo algo es real y cuando no al ser tan popular. —Ladybug lo vio algo confundida— olvídalo— le dijo el rubio algo apenado al decirle eso sin pensarlo  
—Adrien, si necesitas hablar puedo escucharlo sin problemas y trataré de ayudarte— Adrien lo pensó por un instante  
—De acuerdo pero te pido que me contestes sinceramente y también que no lo evadas por favor— la mirada de Adrien era seria. Lady asintió — ¿realmente que piensas de chat Noir?  
Ladybug puso una cara de confusión que pareció graciosa, Adrien no pudo contener una pequeña risa. Después la miro insistente para que contestará  
—Bueno... es en muchas ocasiones un gato tonto, suele coquetear demasiado y pareciera que nada lo toma en serio... —dijo algo molesta Adrien sintió como si le estuviera aventando piedras invisibles— pero... — el tono de Ladybug cambio a un tono más dulce Adrián volteo a verla, ella miraba a otra dirección algo avergonzada— es protector, amable y muy sincero. Es alguien que realmente aprecio mucho.  
Adrien se sonrojo al oír eso, ella pensaba eso de él a pesar de negarse tanto parecía que lo quería de alguna forma.  
—Ya veo— sonrió Ladybug lo volteo a ver— ya es tarde y mañana tengo escuela y trabajo así que continuaremos hablando en otra ocasión... espero — dijo Adrien levantándose  
A ella la tomó por sorpresa su repentina decisión de irse después de hacer esa pregunta, aunque parecía un poco más animado  
—De acuerdo— dijo siguiendo lo hasta su limosina  
—Espero verte de nuevo — se despidió Adrien y su limosina se alejó dejando a Ladybug en frente de la pastelería despidiéndolo con la mano.  
Al subir a su cuarto Tikki la esperaba algo ansiosa  
—Marinette, tardaste mucho  
—Lo siento Tikki es que Adrien parecía deprimido y nos estuvieron interrumpiendo cada vez que me trataba de hablar, pero al menos logré animarlo— terminó alegre Marinette  
—Qué bueno Marinette, — continuó Tikki siguiendo a Marinette que se dirigió al espejo— por cierto dejaste tu celular— Marinette se dio cuenta que ya no tenía la transformación parcial— y te llamaron tus padres  
Marinette volteo como si no hubiera entendido lo que acababa de decirle Tikki  
—Llamaron tus padres mientras estabas con Adrien  
—Oh no— dijo inmediatamente buscando el teléfono para devolver la llamada.


End file.
